Insanity Pills
by Ninja of Thunder
Summary: What would happen if me, my animeobsessed best friend, and my sane best friend went to the Naruto world? Read to find out lots of humor. This story is discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hola people! I wrote this story and Shadow said I should put it up so here it is (well almost).

Shadow: Holas! I heard I'm in your story!

Me: How did you get in here!

Shadow: Stole your key, made a copy, put the key back before you noticed.

Me: whatever, anyways, on with the story.

Shadow: You dobe! You forgot the disclaimer!

Me: I knew that! I was just testing you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (if I did Akatsuki would probably have world domination by now)

Ok, start story!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First profiles!

Thunder

Gender: girl

Age: 15

Height: 5.7

Appearance: blonde hair that goes just past her shoulders, blue eyes

Personality: happy-go-lucky, hyper (think Naruto), occasionally normal

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow

Gender: girl

Age: 14

Height: 5.0

Appearance: black hair that goes above shoulders, brown eyes

Personality: ranges from sadistic-emo-normal-hyper

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning

Gender: girl

Age: 15

Height: 5.4

Appearance: black hair with red highlights that goes past shoulders, brown eyes

Personality: normal (and the only sane one in the group)

End of profiles

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Next chappy will be up in a couple of days

Shadow: You call that an intro to a story?

Me: Yes, yes I do

Shadow: That really sucked.

Me: I know, it will get good though!

Shadow: When? The third chapter or something

Me: Maybe… So anyways, plz review! Flames accepted! (please don't send them though, I know this sucks so far)

Shadow: I will roast marshmallows with those flames by the way XD


	2. the beginning of insanity

Me: Hola! I have the new chappy!

Shadow: Sure took you long enough.

Me: Shut up! At least I'm updating my story unlike SOME people I could mention.

Shadow: I admit, I have up to like chapter 10 on all my stories typed out but I haven't Beta-ed them yet. HA!!! Excuse!!!

Me: Then only reason there're not Beta-ed yet is because you're too lazy to send them to anyone.

Shadow: Says the one who took like a month after getting an account to post your fist story.

Me: I didn't have anything typed yet. HA!!! Excuse!!!

Shadow: That's WHY you were so lazy. You didn't feel like typing anything.

Me: Ok, while we're arguing over stupid topics, you can move onto the disclaimer and story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning in the Naruto world. Naruto had been taking a walk when he saw a familiar head of raven hair. 'It can't be. It just can't be him.' Naruto thought, and he kept walking. It was him. Sasuke was back from Orochimaru. Sasuke waved to Naruto, and Naruto came running. As soon as he got close enough, he jumped onto his friend, pulling him into a hug.

"Sasuke!! You're back!!"

"Get off me dobe!!"

"Come on Sasuke!! You have to meet my new friend Sai!"

"Who?"

"Just come on!"

Naruto led the way to a shady tree near a training ground where Sai was drawing a picture.

"Sai, guess what!! Sasuke's back!!! Hey what are you doing?"

"I had a vision in a dream last night. It had the three girls I am drawing in it. It is now my mission to make this vision true."

"What was in the vision?"

"You will find out soon enough." Sai replied as he finished his drawing. He then made a series of hand signs and said a jutsu, and the three girls who had been drawn were standing in front of the three ninja (does anyone know how he really does it? I'm not sure and I couldn't find it so I made this up).

"Where are we?" a girl with short black hair asked a blonde girl.

"I don't know Shadow. You know Lightning?" the blonde replied.

"Nope. Sorry Thunder." The third girl said.

"Cool!!" Naruto said.

"Who are you three and how did you get in our village." Sasuke said with authority.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Thunder said.

"Thunder, will you stop doing that. You've managed to make us enemies to a lot of people by doing that." Lightning said.

"I'll handle this. We come in peace! From a galaxy, far, far away!" Shadow said.

"Sai, you realize what you just did right?" Naruto said.

"Yes, yes I do." Sai replied. "I have created three insane girls."

"Actually two insane girls and one sane one." corrected Sasuke.

"Excuse me, but where are we going to stay?" Lightning asked.

The three ninjas then led the three girls to the hokage tower to make arrangements for where they were going to stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Yay!! It's done!!

Shadow: I've never seen you so eager to end a story.

Me: Well I have other things to do right now and since I posted this, I can also start a new story!

Shadow: Should I be scared.

Me: Maybe.

Shadow: I'm scared.

Me: Plz review and flames accepted! (Although they're not my favorite)

Shadow: All flames shall be given to me to roast marshmallows! (plz send some, I haven't had roasted marshmallows in a long, long, time)


End file.
